pull me closer
by tobizuke
Summary: Their love wasn't like Green and Zelda's, described as soft and tender, nor Red and Blue's, sweet and comforting. Their love was surviving. [ShadowXVio]


_Hello everyone, Tobizuke here!I love ShadowXVio to death, and I have been listening to this song that kinda inspired me to write them! This is my first fanfic here, it is quite short but even so I hope you enjoy it! Have fun! ^^_

 _882 words_

* * *

 **pull me closer**

When the hero pulled the sword Shadow woke himself in the Shadow Realm. He always thought he was good alone but everything changed when he saw how the other Links were getting closer. They were so close, finally acting like the hero they were but also, like a family.

He too wanted to be a hero but that wasn't his role. His role was to be the villain. However he wanted a partner too... just like the other parts of their older self. It was quite unfair how they could be all together and he was left alone, as if he was the black sheep of the family. Well, the colour did match, he thought. Not that he needed them anyways.

Sitting or flying around, Shadow would watch them closely, wondering which step they would take. Vio, the violet one, would always surprise him, always a step further than him. It was motivating to watch him. Shadow wanted to get to know him better, wondering if he could finally make a total guess of how the violet Link would react.

Vio somehow accepted but when he thought he had finally Vio for himself, when he thought he had finally come to understand Vio, the other betrayed him.

When they put the sword back in place they had to say goodbye. Not Shadow tho, he was already gone.

Somehow it was now possible for all of them to live alongside with each other without any danger. Link didn't really understand how even though Zelda, herself, explained it to him, maybe his violet part was sleeping at the time? She ended up just reassuring Link to leave it up to science and magic.

Now that they are all together but also apart from each other they couldn't be happier. Hidden, or not, tears were filling the reunion. Vio looked up for Shadow but he wasn't there. Till he looked down to his shoes. When he understood Shadow got to be his own shadow he couldn't help but smile, Shadow couldn't have been closer.

At night sky Shadow can appear, the moon has to be up. Let's leave it to science and magic as Zelda and now also Vio had said.

Shadow rested his hands on Vio's hips pulling the other closer to him. Cold but warm, just how he remembered. Diving his face into Vio's neck, he smelled it.

Vio's expression remained unchanged; the neutral expression was still there. On the other hand there are certain emotions that couldn't be hidden like Vio's flushed cheeks and nose in his neutral expression. He could sense Shadow's lust but at certain point he wasn't so sure if it was from Shadow or himself, maybe both, very likely both.

Shadow's actions were quite primal. Like a hunter catching his prey and devouring it. Vio couldn't say he disliked it as in reality it was quite the opposite, it turned him on.

Vio grabbed Shadow's back tight, craving his nails into the pale skin. Shadow, not controlling himself bitted Vio's shoulder till it started to bleed. There was nothing to be controlled.

Holding a moan Vio craved his nails more into Shadow's back. Doing the same but on Vio's hips, Shadow did it too. Their bodies would have yet more marks. Not that it would matter.

Shadow enjoyed, no, he had the need to leave marks on Vio's body. Not only it was quite satisfying and quite the turn on but it helped him feeling safe. He had to relief himself from the possibility of Vio leaving him again. He couldn't let that happen. Not again. Never again.

Sometimes Shadow was scared he would leave the world once again. The thought scared him to the point breathing would even became something difficult to do. It would hurt. At least it meant he was alive. Perhaps leaving the marks would prevent Vio from forgetting him? He would think.

If Shadow had the need to beg Vio for not leaving, Vio had the need to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere; he would never leave Shadow's side. "I will be together with you, forever, I mean it." He would say cleaning Shadow's tears and kissing his eyelashes. And while caressing his face he would whisper "and you are not leaving either".

Their love wasn't like Green and Zelda's, described as soft and tender, nor Red and Blue's, sweet and comforting.

Their love was surviving.

Making always sure none of them would leave, showing their full love in a very short time. It was wild, an explosion. Some people would think it was not normal, but they were never normal to begin with. No one was and they…

They needed it. For them it was like breathing, being alive. There wasn't a moment when they would feel as calm or at peace, even if the moment would resemble everything but that.

Their feelings were as connected as their bodies. Their sweat, their moans, their everything, they were all mixed together. Just like their hearts and souls.

When the morning would greet them, Shadow was no longer touching his skin with Vio's, and even if it was sad to both of them. It was still comforting being able to walk on the same path as the other, never leaving the other's side.

END

* * *

 _I love them,,, :')_

 _Hope you liked it! ^^_


End file.
